DocNote
by Fortunate1
Summary: What if the Death Note story was picked up on by the Doctor?


I haven't written in a while, but I feel a story coming on! :D I've only done _Death Note _stories, so I figured I should start reaching into other areas of Fanfiction. So now I present to you...

**DocNote!**

**

* * *

**It was another beautiful day for Light Yagami. He was on top of the world. With his academic success and luck in the lady department, he was on the way to a very happy and productive life. With not a care in the world, he strolled along through the streets of Kanto on his way home from school.

_I totally aced that test,_ he thought joyfully as he passed a spooky alley. Just at that moment, however, a strange noise resonated from the shadows of the alley. It repeated over and over again, getting faster and faster, as if some alien technology was about to appear in that very spot. As the noise became louder and the alley illuminated gradually, Light had to step back, shielding his eyes. In a sudden blast of energy, the empty alley now had a blue police box standing in the middle of it.

His heartbeat accelerating, Light inched closer to the craft. _There might be aliens in here! _he considered, _This could be the chance in a lifetime!_ There was a test coming up in his _Alien Phenomina_ class. He walked up to the door. Just as he was about to knock, it slid open and a man wearing 3-D glasses leaped out, landing a good two meters away. He looked from side to side frantically, as if searching for something, or someone. _Crap. I need to hide! Good thing I'm amazing at ninja video games! _Light thought quickly.

"Blast it!" the stange man shouted angrily, "We must be too late!" He spun around, making his trenchcoat twirl around him. He started walking back towards the box, apparently talking to someone inside. "But if we don't find him-" The man turned to look at Light, who was trying to blend in with the background while wearing a bright orange jacket.

"'But if we don't find him' what?" Came a voice from inside the box, and out stepped a blond haired woman, barely older than Light. She followed her companion's gaze to Light. "...And I'm assuming that's him?"

Well, lucky for Light, he was much better at masking his fear than he was at ninja video games. "Hello?" he said cockily, "This 'him' has a name here." While he attained his 'cool guy' pose, inside he was about to explode. _OH MY GOD! THEY'RE GONNA PROBE ME!_ he all but screamed in his mind. "I'm Li-"

"Light Yagami." The man finished. But he didn't stop there. "Son of Soichiro Yagami, Deputy Director of the NPA. Your sister is Sayu Yagami. You have a 4.0 grade average, great with kids and like long walks on the beach. Blood type O negative. And..." He trailed off, thinking to himself. "I always get stuck on this one..."

"Favorite color..." the blond sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you Rose," he said, suddenly remembering, "Your favore color is Blue, you have a birthmark in the shape of a daisy on your-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Light threatened darkly. The man became silent. "...Anyway, who the hell are you guys? And how is it possible that some girl named Rose and some crazy guy can know all this about me?"

"Well, first of all, I'm not 'some crazy guy'," started the man, "I am The Doctor, and you will address me as such."

"The doctor? Doctor who?"

"Exactly," The Doctor said with a smirk on his face. "And second, we are time travelers here to stop you from becoming an evil ruler over planet Earth, so naturally, I've been doing some researching to find the perfect time to contact you. Those are just extra things I learned." Rose rolled her eyes again.

"Okay..." Light said, a little speculative. But when people come to you out of a teleporting police box, you pretty much believe them. But him? An evil ruler?

"If you just listen," Rose began, "We visited Earth in 2012; the last year before Lord Kira became ruler. We contacted the FBI, and they had a name to place him, but nothing else."

"What does this have to do with me? I-"

"Just shut up and listen alright?" she snapped, "That was YOU. Light Yagami. We've been traveling through time trying to find you."

"Really? And now that you've found me, now what?"

This time The Doctor spoke. "Some time in the next week or so, you'll find a notebook that can kill people if you write their names into it. Whatever you do, do NOT use it. The proper thing to do would be to burn it, but not picking it up would suffice."

"Really, that's it?" Light asked, incredulous, "I thought I'd have to go through a whole life-changing journey or something.

"Nope, that's it."

"Oh, well... okay. If I ever find a 'Death Notebook' I won't use it."

"Yep." The Doctor replied. "...Well that was easy!" He turned to Rose. "Off we go then, eh?" They turned to go back into their police box.

As Light turned to leave, he waved. "Thanks guys, I really could have become a power-hungry maniac!" And as he continued on his way, he couldn't help thinking...

_Kira, huh? That has a nice ring to it._

_

* * *

_

So... is it up-to-par with my previous writing? Mid you, I did write this around 1 am last night...

Ta ta for now! -Sarrz


End file.
